


Dear Sist

by Adrenalineshots



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots
Summary: A strange woman comes to SGC in search of Daniel.Set after "Secrets", but it really helps if you had seen all the other episodes, before this!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Dear Sist

##  Dear Sist 

##### Written by Natty  


  


Four figures in military fatigues approach a Stargate in a forest - like world. 

_Finally_ Jack thought _one more day in this planet and birds would start nest-building in my head!_

Now was time to go home! Sure Daniel loved this place, especially after they had uncovered that smelly tomb, all full of toys for him or as he calls them, archeological findings. And Sam, well she was enjoying herself collecting about every thing that she laid her eyes on. Teal'c ... well ... he was Teal'c, and with that guy you never knew. His face is always the same, whether he was happy or not! 

But Jack, he was an all-different history. Sure he liked trees... sure he liked birds, and nice fresh air, and birds, and blue sky, and birds singing.... well, it really was a little too much for him; after all, this was the fifth consecutive GREEN planet that they were exploring. For crying out loud, the guy was starting to miss his Goul'd friends! 

Now, it was finally time to go home. With a very big smile spread along is face he turn to Daniel, checking his watch for the last time. 

" 'Kay kids! This field trip is now officially over. Daniel, dial us..." the rest of the sentence died in his lips as he saw all the junk that the guy was carrying. 

"Forget it ... Carter, dial u ..." but he saw her looking at him, with a very guilty armful of soil samples, tree samples, bird drops samples, whatever! 

"Oh! For crying out loud! Never mind.... I dial it myself!" 

* * *

"Incoming travelers!" the airman barked in the microphone. 

"Do we have a signal?" General Hammond, who two seconds after the alarms started was in the control room, with is everyday calm face, but deep inside hoping that nothing had gone wrong ... again. 

"Yes, Sir! It's SG-1's signal, Sir ", reported the grey - haired airman in front of the computer, adjusting his glasses to the nose. 

"Open the iris!" The big Jaffa was the first one to step through from the glowing blue vertical pool that was the Stargate. Daniel and Sam followed him, or at least, it seemed to be them, behind all those big boxes and little boxes, trying not to drop them all and trusting their feet to guide them safely to the lab. Jack was the last one to arrive, with a hand on is gun and is 'it was a good, smooth and perfectly boring mission' face. Behind him the iris closed again with it's metallic hiss and the 'Gate disengaged. 

"Welcome back SG1. Mission debriefing in two hours" 

* * *

"Well, Sir, there's not much else to report about P3R747. As Colonel O'Neill said the planet is not inhabit now, but we found several proves that indicate that it was before." 

"Any idea on what happen to this planet habitants? " 

"Not a clue, Sir, but if a clue exists somewhere, believe me, these two brought it back with them!", Jack said, pointing out to Daniel and Sam, "I mean, they brought the all damn planet home, just in case!" Daniel and Sam exchange knowing looks between them. How can't exist someone with such disgust for science! O'Neill made it sound like some vicious disease that he could catch. " Only if he could" Daniel though to himself " I mean, the guy likes astronomy! How different can it be?" 

"Any chance the Gould's are somehow related with these people disappearance?" 

"I do not believe so, General. I did not saw any signs of a Goul'd attack or any Goul'd technology resemblance" 

"Anyway, Sir, we did brought back a lot of mineral samples" 

"Yeah! We notice!" O'Neill mumbled under his teeth. 

"And what about all those pots and potteries that you back, Dr. Jackson? Anything special about them?" Daniel was stunned. Hammond, interested in his archeology mumbo - jumbo? That was new! 

"Hum.... Nothing special...I mean, from the archeological point of view, their our best chance in the understanding of the ancient Central America cultures.." he stopped himself when he saw the blank looks on everyone's face, but kept going any way. 

"You know, Central America cultures, Mayan, Aztec, Inca. You see, some of the findings that we brought back from that tomb are unique chances of knowing the ways of those cultures. What we can.." 

"Okay, okay, we've got the picture Danny", Jack said with is hands held up right, in a gesture of surrender. Teal'c immediately raised his eyebrow, 

"Did Daniel Jackson give us a picture? I did not see it" 

"Figure of speech, Teal'c, figure of speech", Jack said, rolling is eyes to the ceiling. Someday he was going to have to seat down and have a little chat with Teal'c about English. Or at least, about his version of English. -"All right SG-1, if you have nothing more to report... Dismissed" As they all started to get up and leave the meeting room, a young airman stepped in. Facing the General, but stealing one or two glances back to Jackson, he started, 

"General Hammond, Sir" 

"What is it airman?" Again one quick look to Daniel, 

"There is a young civilian woman at the entrance, Sir. She demand's a permission to speak with Dr. Jackson, Sir" At the mention of his name, Daniel turned his full attention to the conversation taking place. 

"What?" Jack approached him with a friendly nudge to his arm, 

"One of your fans, maybe?" but all he got from the young anthropologist was a 'don't bother me' face. 

"Did she said her name?" Daniel asked, quickly rewinding his short, known woman's list of possibilities, 

"Yes, Sir... Emilia Jackson" 

"Jackson?" "Yes, Sir... Sir, ...she claims to be Dr. Jackson's sister." 

* * *

First their mouths drop open wide, and then they all turn to the young scientist, looking for some kind of reaction. The guy was paper white, facing the airman like he had just reveled that he was from Mars. Hammond figured out that was up to him to take control of the situation, before this all thing turned in to same kind of six o'clock soap opera. 

" Thank you airman. I'll take it from here. Dismissed" With a pronto salute the airman turn on his heels and was gone. As soon as he did, Daniel started to breathe again, not realizing that he had stopped doing it. 

" This as got to be some kind of mistake!" he said turning to the general with a pair of very confused blue eyes, 

"You know I don't have any sister.... At least none that I know of..." he added in a whisper, almost as an after thought. 

Since he was very young, when his parents died, he had grown accustomed to his loneliness. Accustomed to the fact that he was the last of his family. Back then, the only thing that had kept him kicking, was his profound love of history, the umbilical cord that he still had with his dead parents, especially is father. His father...how they had long, funny, talks about.... Never mind... And now, this so-called sister appearance from nowhere and reopening all his old wounds, making him... 

What was he babbling about? There was only one thing to do. As Jack would've said 'time to take the bull by the horns' and get this over with. 

" Hum...Sir,..er.. Request permission to go above and speak with this woman" 

"Yes, son. You do that. But keep in mind.... This could all be some kind of hoax " 

"Yeah, I know.... I know" he whispered on his way to the surface. 

* * *

Thirty floors below, where the 'Gate was standing, no one would've guess how beautiful the day was. Jackson open the side doors of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and was immediately greeted by a bright son that blinded him just for a second. 

A tall brunette woman stood near the fence, leaning against a dark green car. Daniel approach her carefully, 

" Mrs. Jackson?" Emilia Jackson was studying a particular interesting spot in her shoes when she heard her name and looked up. 

" Hum...It is Miss actually...but please, call me Emilia" she mumbled, speaking with an almost imperceptible foreigner accent, shyest look all over her face. 

" I'm Daniel Ja..." the young scientist started, offering his hand, 

" Jackson...I know" she said, looking strait in to his confusion full face, " You have father's eyes", she stated. "So do you", Daniel thought, starting to get caught with this story, "It's a hoax...a hoax Jackson...don't you forget it" he reminded himself inwardly. 

" So... Miss Jackson...What makes you think that you're my sister?" Emilia rolled her eyes up to the sky and sighed, as if she was expecting this reaction from him. 

" I do not think... I AM you're sister, Daniel! ", She started again, speaking with Jackson but nervously looking all around her, 

" Look, it is a really long story that you have to hear, but not here, OK?" 

" Why not? ", Daniel was starting to get puzzled "This is definitely a hoax...but...but she looks so worried", Daniel thought to himself. 

" We can not stay much longer here in the open." she said, taking another nervous look around. 

" Why?" Almost as an answer to Daniel's question, one of the tiers of the car next to them grew flat, the air flitting away from a hole that just wasn't there before. 

" That's why!" Emilia yelled, pointing to the shot tire. She grabbed Jackson's arm and they both duck behind the car. 

Airman Benson, from his watching post, saw almost immediately what was happening and ran to the alarm button. 

" Attention all guards! Attention all guards! We have a sniper on surface! I repeat: sniper on surface! Bullets wissled all around the Jackson. No shooting sound, just the wiss and it seemed to came from everywhere. Daniel felt one of the bullets just whiz by his head, and then, over the loud sound of the alarms, he heard Emilia's scream and saw her falling back, cradling her shoulder. 

" Emilia!" Jackson yelled, running to her side, despite all the wissling around him. He started accessing Emilia's condition very carefully. Blood had started trickling down her arm. Daniel immediately put one nervous hand on top of the wound, trying to contain the bleeding. 

The other hand went instinctively to her throat, checking her vitals. 

" Emilia..." he whispered. Her eyes whore closed tightly, eyebrows furrowed by pain. 

"...Eu...I...I am...sor...ry...,bro...ther..." she manage to say, before losing consciousness. 

Jackson looked all around, desperately trying to find some help. Only then he realized that the shooting was over. 

"Get some medics over here! NOW!" ,one of the airmen barked to no one in particular. 

The medical team arrived within minutes, taking Emilia away from Daniel strong grasp and in to the deeps of Cheyenne Mountain. Jackson just stood there, motionless, staring to his blood covered hands. Seeing the aphasic look of shock in the scientist face, one of the airmen led him to the infirmary as well. 

* * *

Oblivious to all that was going on above, down in the lab, Dr. Grain, the 56 years old scientist, and his staff were x-raying and examining every single object that Dr. Jackson had brought back from P3R747. 

That was the normal procedure, that he and his team made thorough examinations on everything, before that geeky anthropologist on SG-1 could bury himself in his office, studying all those pots. 

" Security risks, contamination risks,.... bah! Just let the guy sneeze himself to death" Dr. Grain thought for the hundredth time. 

Every time that SG-1 came from exploring a planet, that only meant one thing for him, " More work! .... And just today that I promised Mary to came home earlier", the Doctor thought to himself, taking another glimpse to the wall watch. 

" Okay, guys! That's a wrap! " he said happily, dropping the last pottery on a box and starting to get of his protection-suit, " See you all tomorrow". 

" Dr. Grain, please wait" one of his assistants called from one the computers , -" I think you better take a look at this" he said, pointing out to the screen. 

" What now?" Dr. Grain barked, stopping on his tracks, thinking that this was just not one of his days. The bright image on the computer showed one of scans made to one of the pots. Inside there was definitely something,....something that moved around along the pictures. 

" What is that?", the doctor asked, getting closer to the screen. 

" Well, Sir,.... it looks like some kind of ..... bug", the man said, trying to scratch his arm, through the protection-suite. 

" BUG ? How the hell can a bug survive all this time inside that pot?" 

" Well, bugs are known to be a very tough bunch ... who knows?" 

" Where is this pot ?", the Doctor asked, the good husband completely overthrown by the scientist. 

" The picture indicates idem 12, box number 2" All heads turned around, trying to find where that particular box. 

" Here!" one of the newest lab recruits yelled, grabbing the pot. In his eager to please, the man tripped on one of the wires laying on the floor, and he and the pot smashed in to the ground, with a loud cracking sound. 

"Oh boy! " Dr. Grain manage to say when he saw, coming out of the rubbish one big, ugly, mean black cockroach, flying all around the lab before collapsing to the ground. 

* * *

Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Teal'c where still in the meeting room, trying not to eat their fingernails to the bone ( well, actually, Sam had lost that fight long ago). They were waiting for the output over Daniel's talk with this woman. When Jack was just about to lose his temper, they heard all the commotion pass by the corridor. The door was open, so could see what went on. First the medical staff passed, carrying someone on a stretcher, more medical staff, some airmen, Jackson, ... Jackson !? 

" What the hell...." Jack said, raising from his chair and starting to follow the crowd, Sam and Teal'c hot on his heels. 

When O'Neill arrived at first aid section, Dr. Frasier was already dropping orders all around her. 

" I want x-ray, EKG, blood tests, the works! And I want that for yesterday!...Is the OR ready?" 

" Yes, Dr. Frasier", one of the nurses said. 

" OK, people. Lets get this show on the road!" Again, they all passed by Jack, only this time he was able to take a glimpse to the person on the stretcher. It was a woman with long dark hair and golden skin. Then, as suddenly as they arrived they were gone around the corner that led to the OR. Looking back to the first aid section he spotted Daniel in one of the corners, sitting back against the wall on one of the beds. As they started in his direction one of the nurses stopped them. 

" May I help you?" 

" Yeah, we want to talk with Jackson over there", O'Neill said, looking down at the hand that the nurse had planted in his chest, seeing that he wasn't gonna stop. 

" I'm sorry, Sir, but this his the First Aid area. We can only allow one visit where at time." Jack looked back to the others with an unspoken plead. Nodding in understanding, Sam and Teal'c and went outside, leaving Jack alone. 

" How is he?", he asked the nurse, that was escorting him over to Daniel. 

" Oh, his gonna be fine, Sir. He was in shock when he arrived, so he as to stay here in observation for a little while " 

The nurse left and Jack looked at the man in front of him. Daniel's hair was all ruffled, his head lying against the wall and his eyes were foggy, fix in some distant point. 

" Oh, boy! I've seen this before", Jack thought, while trying to decipher whether Daniel was ignoring or really not seeing him. 

" Daniel?", Jack whispered, -" Danny? You OK" Jack tried again, a little more louder this time. 

Two blue dots moved and focused on his face. 

" Jack... I'm... " his eyes started to fill with tears, -" Oh, God!... Jack,... it's all happening again!..", he said, lifting his knees up to his shoulders and burying is face on them. 

" It's OK, Danny. Everything is gonna be fine...", Jack said, seating next to him and resting a hand on the young man's shoulders, " What the hell was happening again?", Jack thought to himself, " now, let's see... we never had a stranger coming here like this... well, except for that Hathor thing... but she wasn't claiming to be his sister,... on the contraire... his sister... sist... that's it!.... he thinks she is gonna dye... just like his parents". 

" Danny, everything is gonna be fine... She is gonna be fine." Slowly, Jackson lifts his head up, not bothering to wipe the tears out. 

" Dr. Frasier took her to the OR, but she was very optimistic... You know Doc.. if something is very bad, she'll say it front!" Daniel started to relax a bit, so Jack decided it was time to risk the hairy question. 

" Danny..., can you tell me what happened up there?" Jackson looked at him, his eyes covered with shadows, so he closed them when the scene passed in front of him, all over again. 

" We... we where starting to talk... and she said she was my sister and that there was... there was something very important she needed to tell me... and then all the shooting started... there was no sound, Jack... no sound", Jack nodded in understanding, but didn't interrupt. 

" We could only see everything around us being hit by the bullets... and then... and then she got... she screamed and... and she felt to the ground... and then the blood started to... Oh, Jack...", he said, hiding his face on his knees again. 

" It's OK, Danny.... it's OK" 

" Why the hell did they attacked us?... Why?", Daniel said, not raising his head, his voice muffled by the clothes and emotion. 

" I think that, my friend, only mysterious woman can answer" 

* * *

_(The next morning)_

The room was dark, lit only by a weak light above one of the infirmary beds. 

The first thing that Emilia was aware of, was the strong pain in her left shoulder. Slowly, she turned her head to see what was causing it, and saw the bandage, wrapped around her forearm. _How did that get there?_ , she thought, trying to fight the mist in her head. Then, she remembered. The sharp, hot feeling that had hit her shoulder, the sight of her own blood gushing down her arm, and then... nothing... Where was she now? Slowly, she turned her head again, taking hold of all the medical equipment around the room, the beeps and the muffled electric silence. 

Only then she realized the man sitting next to her, sleeping on a chair. His dark blond hair was falling down on top of his glasses, hands gasping a book. 

" Daniel?", Emilia called him, recognizing who it was, but her throat was so dry, that the sound that came out barely sounded like anything. 

She cleared her throat, and tried again. 

" Daniel?" Jackson woke up with a start, dropping the book to the floor and almost falling there himself. 

The woman lying on the bed gave him a weak smile when he finally regains his seat. 

" Emilia! You're awake!... How are you feeling?", Daniel asked, returning her smile. 

" Been better, thank you", she said in a whisper. Then, remembering again what had happened, the smile on her face faded. 

" And you? Are you alright? They did not hurt you, did they?", she said, trying to seat up in the bed. Daniel pushed her, carefully, back down. 

" Take it easy... I'm fine. Guess I was lucky", he said, tucking her in the bed. 

" Daniel, I have to tell you what this is all about..", she had to stop, to catch her breath, too tired to say it all at once, -" You have to know, before... something worst.. happens.." 

" Later, Emilia. You can tell me all later. Dr. Frasier said you were very lucky. The bullet only grazed your shoulder. It's gonna be fine in no time, but you need to rest", and then with a smile he added, -" And if you're not well rested, and she finds out that I was the cause of your commotion, she'll bite my head of!". With that, Daniel got up and started for the door, ready to notify Dr. Frasier that Emilia was awaken. Before leaving, he turned to her again, all of the sudden very serious, 

" Whatever that was up there, remember, you're safe here.". 

Emilia nodded in understanding, eyes half closed, almost asleep again. 

" Daniel?", she called in a very sleepy voice. 

" Yes?", he turned back one more time. 

"Where am I, anyway?" Daniel smiled, when he saw her, almost sleep talking, " You're inside the Cheyenne Mountain", he said, not really knowing if she ever heard the answer. 

With his head full of questions and doubts, Jackson strolled along the infirmary corridor, heading away from Janet's office, when he bumped with someone. 

" Oh!... I'm sorry", he said, looking up to see who it was. Without realizing it he took a step back, when he saw the looks of man in front of him. He was covered in sweat, dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. 

" Dr. Grain!... Are you OK?", Daniel said, recognizing who it was. 

" Ah! Dr. Jackson!... Hum, yes, I'm fine. Just a dawn big flu, that's all. I was just on my way to the infirmary, to get some aspirins, or something.", Dr. Grain said, whipping the sweat of his forehead. 

"OK,... then I guess I'll see you later", Daniel said, heading off. 

"Sure... Oh! By the way, Dr. Jackson, I saw General Hammond a few minutes ago. He was looking for you. Said he wanted you in the briefing room, ASAP." 

" Thanks!" 

* * *

SG-1 was already assembled in the meeting room when the general made his entrance. The look on his face was hell frizzing. 

All faces were turned to him as he took his seat 

" Now, gentleman... can anyone explain to me WHY WHASN'T I informed of all of this?" 

"Well, Sir... " Samantha started, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks. 

" Not well, captain... not well at all! Last time I checked, I was the superior official of this place, and as that, I expect to be informed of everything that goes down in here!...", seeing that Jackson was starting to speak, his face got even harden, -" Is that understood ?". 

Looking around the table, Hammond saw that his message had gone through, crystal clear, he tried to control his temper and smooth his tone. 

" Now, I want some good answers to my question." 

" General, it was an emergency, and..", Daniel tried again. 

" I realize it was an emergency, Dr. Jackson. I've already talked with Dr. Frasier. But do you realize that you brought a complete stranger, a civilian, in to one of the most top-secret military bases? Do you realize the implications of this action?" Daniel drops his eyes to the coffee mug in front of him. 

" Sir, she was unconscious all the way to the infirmary, and haven't leaf that place ever since!" 

" I see... but I want this woman out of here as soon as she can be moved, is that clear?" 

" Yes, Sir. ...You know there's the issue of she being Jackson's sister or not, Sir", Jack said. 

" Yes, I know... Has she presented any kind of proof that what she says it's true?", the General asked directly to Daniel, but it was Dr. Frasier who gave the answer. 

" Will have proof we need in approximately two days, General Hammond", Janet said from the top of the stairs. 

" How's that, Doctor?" 

" Well, Sir, I took the liberty to take some blood samples, both from Dr. Jackson and Miss Jackson. Once we have the results on their DNA matching, will know for sure." The idea seam to please every one, including Jackson, that was getting tired of trying to figure out whether this Emilia was for real or not. 

" Good job, Doctor" Hammond said, finally hearing something nice, for a change. 

" Thank you, Sir, but that's not why I came here. I'm afraid I have some bad news... Sir, need you to put this base on quarantine, effects immediately!" 

" What!?", all around the room exclaimed in choirs. 

" Sir, I believe we have a highly contagious virus on the loose, here, in SGC.... again!" 

" Are you sure of this, Doctor?", Hammond asked. 

" Well, Sir, so far, this is what I know: two hours ago, Dr. Grain went to see me, presenting the typical complains of a major flu. About ten minutes after, Dr. Jameson, who works with him in the lab, appeared with the same complains, followed by Dr. Green, airman Bletter and Jonathan, in resume, the all lab team, with the exception of Dr. Haymatso, who I'm trying to contact. I carried out some tests in all of them and the results are all the same, the presence of an unknown virus in their blood" 

"Is it dangerous?" 

"Well, Sir, so far they all present a steady drop in their red cells counting values, plus the typical signs of a major respiratory infection. 

"It's still to soon to know were this is leading, but we have to assume the worst case scenario." They all sunk in their seats, realizing the implications of what Janet had just told. As usual, the General was the fist one to get is grip back. 

"OK, people! I want everyone on this. As to now, all missions of World are canceled. No one gets in or out of this base! I want to know how this dawn virus got in SGC, I want to know who is infected by now, and especially, I want to know how we can get rid of it! Now, let's get to work, people! Dismissed!" When they were all gone, Hammond took his hands up, brushing his bald head, trying to figure out how the hell was he gonna tell the president about this. Raising heavily from his chair, he led off to his office. He had one ugly phone call to make. 

* * *

While everyone else was busying themselves around the virus question, Daniel headed to his office. His head was running a hundred miles an hour. All that sister deal was just screwing his mind off, so he figured that he wasn't gonna be much of an assistance to anyone, and since Emilia was still resting, he couldn't talk with her either. So, he thought of going and doing what he was good at... killing his brain off, trying to decipher all those scrolls and written tapestries that he had brought back from P3R737. 

When he arrived at his office, a smile spread along his face when he saw that everything had already been brought by, except for the pots. 

Grabbing one of the scrolls at random, the young anthropologist sat on his chair and started to wrestle with the strange drawn writings in from of him. 

After a while, he figured out that he was looking at some kind of elaborate list of something he couldn't understand, or maybe he could, only if his brain focused on the matter. Getting of the chair he dumped the scroll on top of the table. His body felt like he had been beaten and he was felling himself very heavy, "That's strange", he thought to himself, "got to get some decent sleep". But, no way was he going to be able to do anything, until he and Emilia could have a decent talk, so forgetting everything else, he headed to the infirmary, "sleep latter", he thought. Emilia had been moved to one of the guestrooms. Her case wasn't a serious one, and the medical staff was starting to run out of space in the infirmary. Every minute another person reported to sick bay, presenting the same symptoms. Daniel showed his ID card to the guard out side Emilia's room and knocked softly on the door. 

Emilia was sitting in the bed, her left arm on a sling. She was still wearing one of those awful infirmary gowns, her long dark hair tide up in a ponytail. Her big blue eyes lit up when she saw who it was. 

" Daniel! So glad you came! This place looks like one of those...ahm... how do you call it?...Maze! That's it! This place looks like maze! And why was I blindfolded when I was brought here? I was starting to feel sick with all those right, and left, and right, right, left,...uf!... What is it that you do in here, anyway?" 

Daniel smiled. She was obvious feeling better. If Jack were there he would probably do some joke, something about the possibility of the Jackson having some genetic defect with their ability of shutting up! But was she really a Jackson? 

" Feeling better?", Daniel asked, dragging one of the chairs next to the bed. It looked like it weighted a ton! 

" Yes, much better!" 

" Think you can tell your story now?", the young man asked, trying not to show his anxiety. 

" Of course I can. But before, could you hand me my purse, please? It's over there", she said, straitening up in the bed and pointing to the sofa. 

" Sure.... here" She started struggling down with her over flood purse, and finally produced a piece of paper, a photo. She handed it over to Jackson. He looked down to it. The photo showed three people, in front of a house, near the sea. One was a young woman, slightly resembled with Emilia, carrying a small baby. The third person, though the picture was old, it seemed to be... Melburn Jackson... his father!. He looked younger than Daniel remembered him, but it was definitely him! Daniel managed to peel his eyes of the picture and looked up, questioning Emilia. 

" That was my family, or at least, the family I knew until I was ten years old. My mother was a direct descendent of one of the Amazon tribes, in Brazil, and she used to visited my grandfather now and then. During one of those trips, she met my father...", Emilia looked up to Daniel, 

".... our father... He was a young archeologist then, all excited with a new digging place that had been uncovered back then, in the Upper Amazon forest, near Yarinacocha, in Peru. They met, they fall in love and, soon after, I was born. We were one happy family during five years. 

One day, the funds to the excavation was over, and he had to return to New York. The museum where he worked needed him. He was gone for two years. When he returned, though he was still the same with me, his attitude towards my mother had changed, only slightly, but I was a little girl then, and children... hum,... sense this things. He said the museum needed him almost full time now, and that he could not stay with us much longer. So, after a while he was gone again, returning ever so often, always behaving the same with me, but every time more distant from my mother. Finally, when I was about ten, he confessed everything... that he had fallen in love with your mother... that you had born... he even offered me a picture of you... you were just a little boy then, maybe four or five years old... really cute... For me, those news where wonderful... I always wanted to have a little brother,... but for my mother, that was the end..." her eyes went very dark, distant and cold, 

"... She kicked father out of our house and said she did not wanted to see him ever again... and we didn't ...his eyes were fill with tears when he leaf...". Emilia took a moment to get her emotions leveled. Daniel's eyes were opened wide... My God! All of that made so much sense!... His father frequent 'work' journeys to South America... His haunted eyes every time his mother talked about having another kid... 

" Since that horrible day, I lived only with my mother. We moved town, away from the sea. We never heard from Melburn Jackson again, until... we found out about the museum accident and... my mother never cried, but she never was the same... ". Emilia's eyes got lost for a second in lone gone memories. Taking a deep breath, she continued, -" anyway... I grew up, and when the time came for me to choose a direction for my life, I ... I do not know why, but I choused History, just like him,... you know... he was always talking about it, about the things he knew, about the things he had discovered... he made it sound like such a wonderful life, that I just..." She stopped, her eyes filled with tears when she looked to Daniel. His face was still mirroring all the confusion inside his heart, his eyes very clear, focused on hers, scanning her, his eyebrows furrowed. She took his hand on hers. 

" Do you believe me now, brother?", she said, in a softly voice, like a mother talking to her frighten child. He flinched away from her grasp and got of the chair, scrubbing his head, taking off his glasses. 

" What can I do for you to believe me?", Emilia shouted out, cleaning the tears that had lodge in her eyes. Daniel stopped pacing and looked to her. He just stayed like that, for what it seemed to be forever, and then sunk back on his chair. 

"Oh, I want to believe you so much, Emilia... so much, but..." 

"But what?" 

"But I need a prove... " Daniel said, lowering his eyes to the floor, 

"I can't afford to believe in something like this... so good... only to, someday, realize that it was just a dream, an illusion..." 

"What about the picture I showed you? Is that not enough?" 

"No!", he said, raising his head, eyes red, close to tears now, -"No, that's not enough! That thing could've been forged, something... I don't know!... and you're story... it made so much sense, but it could also be... I just don't know,... I'm so confused!", Daniel said, hiding his head between his hands. 

" Forged!?.... Forged!?". Emilia's expression had pass from sadness to pure anger, -" Who do you thing you are? Prince Charles?! Why the hell would I make up such a story? To know you? To steel you the money that you do not have? What?" The young scholar didn't know what to say. 

"You wont a prove?... Here is you're prove!", she said, snapping off her necklace and throwing it at Daniel. Startled by her action, Daniel picked up the necklace peace. His eyes went round when he saw the half sun figure attached to it. 

"Oh! I have a half just like... ", Daniel started, realizing what that meant. He stopped himself, looking in to her eyes. The anger was gone. 

Daniel started babbling around, just trying to deny the obvious. 

"He... he said that... he found it in one of his excavations. He told me that... that this was an Intip Cori, the sign of...". 

"..The sign of the Inca Emperor child's..., yes, I know.. He told me the same. He gave me that half before he leaf... He said that he had belonged to a great Emperor. The legend says he had given his life for his sons... He told me that he had given the other half to you, and that his hope was that one day, somehow, that sun would be one again... I think he was right...", she said, looking to Daniel. His eyes were filled with tears, as he sat next to her on the bed, and passed his hand through her cheek. 

"Forgive me... sister..". 

But she said nothing, too choked with emotion. She just opened her arms and gave him a big hug, tears of joy strolling dawn her face as well as his. 

They stayed like that for a long time, trying to catch up with all the years spent apart. Emilia was the first to break that sweet touch. 

"Daniel... there is something else I need to tell you... something that you may hate me for, after!", she said, her expression going sad again. 

Daniel wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled to her. 

"Nothing is gonna make me hate you, not now, that we are finally together... as family." 

"Please... listen to me first... it has to do with those men who where shooting on us..." 

"Oh!...". She looked so serious that Daniel decided to return to his seat on the chair. 

"I have told you that I have studied history. I specialized in ancient American Cultures... After my graduation, I worked for a while in Brazil, to stay near my mother... she needed me..". Emilia saw the questioning look on Daniel's face, "she died two years ago... so, since I had nothing to hold me there anymore, when a offer came, from the National Museum of South American Arts, I toke it and came to America... Last week, someone donated an ancient scripture... Mayan... unique in the all World... the director of the museum gave it to me, to studied it and keep it somewhere safe until the security chamber for it was ready..." 

"So... that's fantastic! What does all of this has to do with the shooting scene?" 

"Do you have any idea on how much something like that is worth in the black market?" 

"Hum... no, not really" 

"A lot... it worth a lot... enough for someone kidnap me and held me prisoner until I deliver the location of the artifact", she said, starting to cry all over again, "Oh, Daniel... It was awful! I did not knew if they were going to kill me or... I ...I was so scared that I did the only thing I could think of..." 

"What?", Daniel asked, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I told them that you had the dawn thing!.. That I had give it to you, so you could help me in the translation... forgive me... but I spent a long time hating you and your mother, blaming you two for the lost of my father... so,... when the time came, your name was the only one that I thought of... to save my life... and not feel to guilty about it... but I was so wrong... first thing, they did not let me go, like they had said they would... second, I thought that they would not find you so easily, but they did... and them all the things that father had said about the two of us be together came back... and I felt like the worst creature on Earth!.. I heard them talk about,... they knew that you worked somewhere named the Cheyenne Mountain,... here, I guess... they where up to anything to get you... and that time I knew I had to do something to worn you, and somehow, I manage to escape from them, and came to find you... I guess we all found you at the same time...". 

Only then she found the courage to look in to Daniel's eyes. They were filled with understanding . 

"Can you forgive me? I am so sorry to have put you in the middle of all this mess!" 

"There is nothing to forgive, Emilia! God knows what I would've done in your shoes! I'm just glad you were able to escape from them. And don't worry, you're safe in here.", Daniel said, waving his arms around. 

"But... I am so ashamed on what I have done... and now, they are after you!" 

"Oh, don't worry about that... trouble is beginning to be my middle name! If I gave you the list of all the troubles I had the last couple..." Daniel stopped himself. A little ball lamp light on the top of his head. That was it! The connection that he couldn't make in his office, about the scrolls! 

"I'm sorry, Emilia! I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can!", he said, kissing her forehead and rushing out of the room, leaving behind a very puzzled woman. 

* * *

"I just don't get this! It doesn't make any sense!", Doctor Frasier exploded over the microscope. She, her team and Carter had been in there the all day, and they were in no way nearest of an answer then they were in the beginning. Long smudges had started to grow beneath everyone's eyes, and Dr. Frasier's mood was the worse of them all. She started to catch from her seat. For some unknown reason, the virus was working his way faster in her, just like with Dr. Grain, whose condition got worse by the minute. "Maybe it was something I did on a previous life", Janet thought, trying to calm herself down, "I mean, with everything that's been happening to me... it had to be something really nasty!". Rubbing her tired eyes, she saw the General coming in, out by the corner of her eye. 

"Anything knew?", he asked tiredly. The talk with the president hadn't been a nice one. The base was now sealed of from the rest of the World, and the army was posted out side, with orders to kill anyone who tried to leave the base. 

Janet started to rise from her seat, to give the proper report to her superior, but the General motion to her to stay at ease. 

"Well, Sir... so far we have about 80% of the base infected, people coming from all levels of the complex, what leads me to believe that the virus is airborne", Sam said, joining them. 

"We've already figured out how it works, but so far everything that I've tried seemed only to slow it's process, every so slightly, and only in some of the cases", Janet started. Hammond's face was blank. "This virus attacks our red cells, it enables them from their main function, the transport of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the blood. It somehow joins them and transforms the cells in something else, totally new, and it's this new cell that attacks the respiratory system, causing...", Janet stopped, to catch her breath. 

"Talk with me in English, Doctor! What does all of that mean?" It was Sam who answered. 

"It means, Sir, that the damn virus attacks the only two systems responsible for the delivering of oxygen in our body, and without them, without oxygen, all systems shut down. We die, Sir!" 

" And there's nothing you can do about it?" 

"Well, Sir, right now I feel like my colleges in the dark ages must had felt facing the pest... helpless!" Hammond gives her a nod. He could understand how she felt. His own hands were tied, and all those lives laid in them. 

"How's Dr. Grain?" 

"He's definitely our worst case. The virus seemed, somehow to do more damage in him, that in the rest. I still haven't figured out why. And still haven't been able to contact the only lab element that hasn't reported sick... yet! I have no idea on where Dr. Haymatso could be!" With a perfect timing, a short middle age woman, entered the lab that minute. 

"I am sorry about that, Doctor Frasier..", she said, with a strong Asian accent. Seeing their clueless looks, she presented herself, " I am Dr. Haymatso. I was trying to... hum... 'catch' some sleep in my room, and only now I got your message... I have heard what is going on, and came as soon as could... How is Dr. Grain?" 

"Not good, doctor... look, we don't have much time. I need a blood sample from you." 

"Why?", the Asian woman asked, pulling her left sleeve up. 

"Because you could be Dr. Grain's only hope!", Janet said, strapping the woman's arm and sensing for a vein, 

"Did anything unusual happened yesterday in the lab?", she asked, grabbing the last piece of hope that she could see at the moment, labeling it and starting for the computer, to have it analyzed. Seeing the puzzled look on the Asian doctor's face, Sam explained her the all situation. 

"This is very important, Dr. Haymatso. It seems that the all lab team were the first people to become infected by this alien virus, apparently only with the exception of yourself. We haven't been able to figure out where it came from or how to fight it! Do you remember anything?", Sam asked. 

"Oh! I see your point...". The Asian woman thought for a while, straightening her sleeve. 

"I do not remember anything in particular.. we just spent most of the day analyzing the things that Dr. Jackson had brought back from P3R747 and... Oh, wait a minute,... there was that cockroach thing.." 

"Cockroach?", the General asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"Yes... Dr. Jameson had spotted something inside one of the pots.. there was a accident and the pot got broken... and from the debris came this huge cockroach, flowing all around!" 

"Where is this bug now?" 

"It is dead! It died almost immediately, but we kept him the lab." 

"I think we better have a look on this bug... this could be our source!", Sam said, looking to Janet. She was still focused on the computer screen. "Found anything?" 

"Yeah, but nothing we can really use. Dr. Haymatso is just as contaminated as the rest of us, but, for some reason, the virus in her blood is... 'asleep'... something in her organism shield her and transformed the virus in a armless substance...". Janet turned away from the computer screen, scrubbing her eyes, "There has to be something in this sample that can show us a way to fight this thing!... We definitely have to take a look on that bug!", she said, looking in to Sam's direction and seeing Daniel coming. 

"The bug had nothing to do with this!", Daniel stated, coming in the medical lab, breathing heavily. 

"What makes you think that, Dr. Jackson?", the General snapped pronto. 

"I believe that the virus was contained in the pot itself", he stopped, to catch his breath, "you see... the pots that we brought back were some kind of containers for all sort if diseases... that tomb we uncovered wasn't a tomb at all... it was some kind of research lab!", he said cleaning the drops of sweat that had attached themselves to his forehead. 

"Are you sure of what you're saying? Where did you found out about all of this?", the General asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure... you see, it's all written down in those scrolls that were with the pots that I brought...". Daniel stopped himself, eyes wide open. That sentence had hit hard on his fevered mind. It all came very clear to him. He looks to the General. 

"Sir,... this is all my fault!... I'm the one who insisted on bringing those things back with us!... I don't believe this! I've screwed up again!", Daniel stated, with a apologetic look on his face, his shoulders sinking down in shame. 

"Don't go that way, son", the General said, patting him on the shoulder, "Let's take this conversation to the meeting room", he stated, seeing that it was time to decide a new course of action. "Dr. Frasier, I would like you to join us there, please". 

A while after, when they all arrived in the meeting room, Jack and Teal'c were already in their seats. Jack was clearly starting to show the first symptoms of the disease, and wasn't very happy about it. Teal'c, as usual, seemed to be unaffected by the virus. 

"Boy! It's times like this, that I really appreciate junior over there", Jack said, pointing to Teal'c pouch. Teal'c merely look at him. 

The General took is seat, followed by Dr. Frasier and a very sneezing Daniel. He pulled out his handkerchief and gave a loud blow. 

"Sorry!..." 

"Well, now..", the General started "care to share your theory with us, Dr. Jackson?" Jack and Teal'c were clueless. 

"Hum,... yes", Daniel said, starting to rise from his chair, going in to his lecture mod. He thought better of it when the room went 360º on him, and sat back again. "I've been trying to decipher the writings that were brought back from P3R747. The are very precise descriptions of various types of diseases... they talk about their agent, their course of action, the major symptoms, and in some cases, the cure. Each...", he tried to go on, but a sudden attack of cough got to him first. Janet started for him, but he held her at bay, raising his hand. Janet didn't look that good as well. 

"I'm ...I'm fine", he said, taking the glass of water Sam had ready for him. 

"Thank you... as I was saying, each pot is described in the scrolls, and each one has a different agent in it... you see, we discovered possibly one of the most ancient research lab of history, and, accidentally broke one of their experiment tubes." 

"So... are you saying that the answer to all our problems, is in those drawings that you brought back?", Jack asked. 

"Yes!", Daniel said, grabbing his handkerchief again, trying to hold a new sneeze at bay. 

"It figures!", Jack said, rolling his eyes up. 

"Now, we only have to figure out witch is the right one, and pray for that they knew how to cure it!" 

"Are you able to translate the rest of it soon?", the General asked. 

"Well,... the piece that I've already translated it's only some kind of introduction to the lists, but the language itself is very strange. It has pictographic parts, but sometimes I find hieroglyphs in it... Egyptian glyphs!" 

"Do you think the Goa'ulds could have something to do with all this mess?" 

"I don't know, Sir,... maybe in some indirect way. You see,...the pictographs are from the Olmecs..." 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"The Olmecs were the first organized culture in Central America, about 1100 bc . They were the origin of all others Central America cultures. And their resemblance with the Egyptian culture is notorious... you see, both cultures worship the sun, their temples are similar in structure, and the Olmecs superior god was Quetzalcoat... the plumed serpent!" 

"Apophis!", Jack snarled. 

"Could be... I don't know, I'm just guessing in here, but if that's true, then that would make both the Olmecs from Earth, as well as the ancient people from P3R747, Goa'ulds!" 

"So, what are you saying, Dr.Jackson?" 

"I'm saying that I need some time to...". The rest of his sentence was broke by the outcry of Dr. Frasier beeper. She read the message in it and her face turned in to paper white. 

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Janet swallowed the lump on the back of her throat, and gave out the news. 

"That was from the infirmary... Dr. Grain had a major respiratory insufficiency... they couldn't compensate it... he passed away fifteen minutes ago!.." They all sunk on their seats. The first casualty of the damn bug! Janet was stunned. In the brief space of forty-eight hours, the man had gone sick and died... this thing was worse then the damn Ebola... and there was nothing she could do about it! Her entire medical skills were useless face to that! 

"I don't understand this!", she confident, "I mean, I knew this would happen, sooner or latter, but I just can't figure out why it came down so hard to Dr. Grain... I mean, I knew the man's medical file like the back of my hand, from all the times he came to see me about his allergy problems...", she stopped herself. Daniel looked to her, apprehension in his bloodshot eyes. 

"That's it... his allergy problems... they made him more vulnerable to the effects of the virus... Oh, my God!", she said, realizing that Dr. Grain wasn't the only one with allergic problems. She looked back to Daniel, "Oh, boy!", she thought "Were bought in deep shit!". Looking back to the General, Janet excused herself, and head back to the infirmary. Remembering the last thing that Daniel had said, the General fired back. 

"Well, Dr. Jackson, it seems that time is something we don't have... I suggest that you get some help and start translating the rest of those things..." then, seeing the way Daniel looked, he added " ...after you get yourself checked in the infirmary, to get some medical help... I don't want anyone in here playing the hero!". 

Daniel nodded in understanding. He was about to get off his seat when they heard the crash sound. 

"I believe it came from the control room." Teal'c stated. 

"Is there someone working in there?", Sam asked the General. 

"Not that I know of!", he said, starting for the stairs. 

* * *

There was no one in the usually busy corridors. A lone figure snaked around the walls, choosing the dark spots to lay and look around, stopping in front of the emergency plant of the complex. 

"Perfeito!", the person let out, living the plant and turning right on the corridor. After a few more turns, it's objective was finally ahead. 

Stepping carefully in to the dim room, the figure approaches the large window and took a peek down. A large, ten feet high, metal ring laid there in front of the eyes. 

Taking a step back in amazement, the figure stumbled in one of the chairs, making it noisily collide with the wall computer behind it. 

After regaining the equilibrium, the figure heard the steps coming down the stares, and started for the exit, but a strong go to it first. 

"Got'cha you!", Jack said, turning the figure around. The tall brunet that he had seen before in the infirmary stood there looking to him, with fear in her eyes. 

"Emilia!", Jackson shouted, when he recognized who it was, "What are you doing in here?" 

"Who is this woman?", the General asked to the only one who seemed to know the intruder. 

"Sir,...this is my sister... Emilia Jackson", he mumbled, embarrassed. All heads turned to the woman, still grasped in Jack's hold. 

"-----------------Do you think I can have my arm back now, mister?", she finally said, looking up to meet Jacks eyes. He let her go, but staid near, just in case. 

"It's O'Neill... Colonel O'Neill... Now, what the hell are you doing in here? You weren't suppose to leave your room!" Emilia's expression went shied again, looking like little red hood when mom asked where she been all day. 

"I am sorry! ... I did not knew that I was not supposed to leave that room!... I was bored in there and came looking for Daniel... I was curious to see what he did in here... when I saw, I was in this room... I am truly sorry!", she replied sheepishly. 

"Curious?! It figures!... She's your sister alright!", Jack burst out. 

"What is that thing down there? It is like something I have never seen before!", she said, curiosity overwhelming her again. 

"That, young lady, is a top secret military project, and you , miss, have a lot of explaining to do", Hammond said, tired of that family reunion, "Airman,", he said to one of the guards that had come in to the room , " please, escort this woman to her room again, and make sure this time, she stays in there,!" he barked, "we'll see what to do about her later", he had more important things to worry about right now, "Take her to Dr. Frasier first... we need to see if she is infected to.", he added, not even bothering to answer the questioning look in the woman's eyes. 

She tried to capture Daniel's attention before being strolled away from the room, but he didn't even look in her direction. His eyes were nailed to the floor, his hand gasping strongly the metal stairs banister. 

"What is it with you and mysterious brunettes?", Jack said, trying to tease him, but the younger man didn't answer him. Jack looked at him more carefully, and run for his side, just in time to catch his fall. Daniel was covered in sweat, his face whiter than white and his lips had a strange blue tone in them. 

_Oh, boy! This is not good!_ , Jack thought, while checking the other man breathing. The others where all around him, the same worried look on their faces. Jack motion to Teal'c to help him. 

"Let's take him to the infirmary!" 

The infirmary scenario seemed snatch out of some World War II movie, a low budget one! People had heard about Dr. Grain's death, and now, panic was taking them all there. The sight of all the beds occupied and sick medical staff, running from one side to another, didn't make it look any better. 

Jack and Teal'c, carrying a still unconscious Daniel strolled in to the medical room, immediately followed by Sam. Everyone was so busy that they didn't even notice them at the entrance. 

Jack let all the weight of the young scientist in Teal'c's strong arms and went desperately searching for Janet. 

He found her, lying in one of the beds, an IV drop on her arm and an O2 tube up her nose. She didn't look much better than Daniel. Turning on his heels, Jack spotted Dr. Warner near one of the beds, adjusting the antibiotics in one of the patients. Grabbing his sleeve, Jack dragged the doctor up to where Teal'c had laid down the young man. 

Seeing his bluish look, he called out for a nurse to bring an oxygen mask and the crash car, STAT! 

Daniel was still breathing on his own, but he would soon stop, if they couldn't restore his O2 and CO2 levels, really fast! 

Planting the mask on Daniel's face, the doctor watched pleased as the blue tone of his lips and finger tops returned slowly to their normal color. 

"Ok, let's take him to ICU", the doctor said to the nurses next to him. Before heading back to his busy, busy task, Dr. Warner look to rest of SG 1 members. 

"He's gonna be fine... for now", he said, trying to sound reassuring, but falling miserably. 

"Yeah... sure he is... we will all be!", Jack said, sarcastically, before heading of to follow Daniel's stretcher. 

No matter how hard he tried to refrain it, Jack always found himself been a real son of a bitch to every one, when he was really worried about something or someone important to him. This time, he wasn't even bothering about it! 

The ICU was already crowded with the lab team members. They had watch Dr.Grain's painful death, and now, the look on their faces was a doomed one. 

Jack and Sam burst like hurricanes in to room. Daniel was already been moved to one of empty beds. Two nurses wore flying around his body, checking his O2 mask, attaching an IV channel in his right arm, blood saturation sensor and blood pressure cuff to his left arm, piling up several bottles of transparent liquids in a support near his bed, and attaching those to his right arm. The nurses look quietly in to the two militaries direction, grabbing hold of their looks, worried to the bone, and the solemn face of the alien guy, respectably placed at the unit's door. Sure they weren't supposed to be there, but who cared ? They had all passed the rules obeying point a lot of hours before. 

They just proceeded with their job, ignoring them. Stripping off Daniel's black T-shirt, they placed the EKG patches on his bare chest, allowing at last the low, reassuring, and bip of a heartbeat to fill the silence of that spot. When they proceeded on taking his green pants, to get him in to a infirmary gown, Sam got a little embarrassed and thought it was better for her to wait with Teal'c... out side! 

When the nurses were finally over, they let Jack to came closer and take a look on his friend. 

His face was still very pale, and the O2 mask was dim with his respiration. Daniel's eyes were starting to roll behind his eyelids, restless. 

Jack looked to the monitor above the young man bed. "Heart rate 125..., respiratory 20..., BP 120/80..., saturation 80..." Jack read to himself, "I hope that's good", he thought, trying to make any sense of those values. "Should've watch ER more carefully!" 

"J'ck?" Taken away by his thoughts, Jack looked to the source of the muffled sound. Daniel was trying to take of the mask, to speak properly. 

"Hey!... Get those big hands off of that !", Jack said softly, pushing Daniel hands down. Daniel looked at him, trying to pass his unanswered questions to the other man, just by starring at him. 

"You got worse... we had to bring you to the infirmary,... you're on ICU now", Jack said, guessing his questions. 

Daniel closed his eyes again. His amazing luck stroked again!... Just now that he had figured out how to find a cure for the mess he had made, here he was... stuck in ICU! 

Having been able to put things back in order in the infirmary, Dr. Warner came to ICU, to check on things. 

Waiting impatiently for the doctor to finish up reading Daniel's chart, Jack jumped on him. 

"How is he?", he asked, failing miserably on hiding his worries. 

Dr. Warner looked to the man lying in the bed. Daniel was out again. Jack was waiting. 

"His heart rate is a bit high, his blood saturation a bit low and his biochemistry is still a bit messed up", Dr Warner said to the Colonel. 

"That meaning?...", Jack asked with is 'you spoke Chinese, but I'm waiting for the translation' face. 

"Meaning that he had a low oxygen crisis , a big one, but he's starting to stabilize now. He is as most of the patients I got in here... not good, but hanging on... How are you felling?", the doctor asked, seeing the droops of sweat in O'Neill face. 

"I'm just fine" he let out, not very happy with what he had heard. The doctor ignored him. 

"I want you and the rest of your team to present in the infirmary ASAP. 

We're given everyone a big dose of antibiotics, just trying to keep those who haven't came to the infirmary yet, out of there as long as they can". 

Seeing the Colonel about to protest he added "I would really appreciate your collaboration on this, Colonel... and don't worry, he's in good hands!" Taking another look to the still sleeping Jackson, Jack gave a nod to the doctor and went for Sam and Teal'c. 

Two hours latter, they were at the ICU door again, peeking through the glass like kids. The door was locked. One of Dr. Grain college had stopped breathing on his own, and they were all over him. When things calmed down, a nurse came out side. 

"How is Daniel Jackson?" 

"His he okay?" 

"Can we see him?" 

"Calm down, please!... he is awake, and he must feel better, 'cause he's as stubborn as ever", said the nurse. She was one of the oldest among the staff, and she knew Dr. Jackson all to well. Only unconscious would that man stay silence! 

"Now, if you excuse me..." she said, strolling down the corridor. 

Seeing that the door was now opened, the three members of SG 1 entered the room. 

Daniel was half sitting, half lying on the bed, still connected to all sort of tubes. The O2 mask had been replaced by a nose tube. Around him laid all the scrolls, that he had forced the nurses to collect from his office and bring there, so that he could read them, despite the doctor orders to lay down and rest. 

"Hey, Dannyboy! How'u feeling ?", Jack asked, walking to the young man's bed. 

"Hi, guys...", Daniel said, not very enthusiastic, still struggling to keep all the papers near him. 

"Any progress?", Sam asked, peeking up from the floor one of the papers. 

By the look on Daniel's face she guessed the answer was no. 

"I need help with this... I'm not gonna make it all by myself... not like this", he said, rising his hands in frustration. 

"Doc wont let me out of here... and the others who could translate this are out there, in that investigation on Meyborns labs... I can't do this...", he said, lying back on his pillow. Sam sat next to him, on the bed, and rested her hand on his shoulder. It felt hot through the thin fabric of the gown. His frustration, anger and fear passed out to her as well. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better. 

Spotting Dr. Warner in one of the corners of the room, near the banks, talking with General Hammond, Jack went to them. The doctor was trying to convince the General of something. 

"... Dr. Jackson's sister... she, as Dr. Haymatso, was not affected in the same way by the virus that the rest of us. I need her here, so that we can have a chance on beating this... I realize she is security risk Sir, but..." 

"Alright, Dr. Warner! Do as you please... but get us ride of this thing!", the General said, nodding to O'Neill and heading of to this office. 

"What was that all about?", Jack asked the happy doctor. 

"Ask me latter, Colonel... ask me latter", the doctor said, rushing off of ICU. 

Felling a little bit ignored, Jack dragged himself back to Daniel's bed. 

Teal'c had planted himself like a big oak tree on the bed feet and Sam was still sitting next to Daniel. They were talking about Daniel's new discovered sister. 

"So... how sure are you that she told you the truth? It's not like she resembles you a lot!", Sam asked, remembering the golden skin of the brunet woman, in comparison with Daniel's nordic appearance. 

"Very sure!", he replied, a smile playing in his tired eyes, "What she told me,... the way she told me... I believe in her...", Daniel said, sitting up again, "but I don't know what got in to her, to go around the base like that..", he said, before cough got to him again, "I can't possibly imagine what the General will do about this... if we make it", he said, lowering his eyes to the sheet, "after all, she saw the Stargate..." 

"You know... the way she acted reminded me of someone... someone who lied with every teeth in his mouth just to go on the first trip through the 'gate!", Jack said, mischievously, reminding Daniel of their first Abydos mission. 

Daniel raised an eyebrow to him, smiling at that thought. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe it was something in their genes they couldn't control. 

Curiosity! 

"Did she told you what was that mess above all about, when she arrived?", Jack ask, pulling a chair next to the bed. 

"Yes... something to do with her job... you know she's in history too? 

She is an American ancient cultures expert...". 

The minute that sentence was out of his mouth, Sam looked at him, hope borning on her face. Daniel realized what she was thinking about. 

"She could help you with the scrolls!", Sam said, rushing of to get the young woman. 

"Oh! For crying out loud! What is it with everyone today?", Jack mumbled under his teeth, getting another smile from Daniel. 

Sam found Emilia with Dr. Warner and Dr. Haymatso. They were the three talking about something that the medic seemed very excited about. 

"Good news, doctor?", Sam asked, entering the medical lab. 

"Yes! Finally!", Dr. Warner said, "we've been talking and I think I found out why they are both shielded against the virus!" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Really?!" 

"Yes!... I've had been analyzing their blood samples, but didn't found out any thing particular in there... nothing that make this two woman especial... until we started to cross pond life habits... and guess what?" 

"What?", Sam asked, eagerly, looking from Dr. Warner to the two women behind him. 

"They are both big fans of tea! The same kind of tea, to be exact!" Sam's excited look faded away. 

"Tea?!" 

"Yes... it seems that we both have the habit of drinking Gentian tea, a lot of it, and Dr. Warner said that that may have protected us", the Asian woman answer. 

Sam looked back to Dr. Warner, the scientist in her doubting of that fact. 

"I know this is a long shot, but the Gentian plant is known by it's anti anemic properties... and I must confess that this is the only thing that we have right now.", Dr. Warner said, living the room and heading strait to the infirmary. Dr. Haymatso excused herself and left behind him. 

"Hi!, I am Emilia", she said to Sam when the two of them were alone. 

"Yes, I know... Daniel's sister. I'm Samantha Carter, but you can call me Sam" 

"Is this always like this around here?", Emilia asked Sam. 

"Not always...", Sam said, analyzing the young woman in front of her. 

"Nice place to work!... What is going on in here, anyway? Am I some sort of prisoner?", Emilia asked, visibly bored. Sam thought for a while. She had to be careful with her answers. The General would bit her head off if she gave out too much. 

"Hum... we had an... accident with,... hum, well... in one of our labs, and a virus got loose...", Sam tried. 

"Oh, my God! That is what you do in here? Biologic weapons?", Emilia let out in horror. 

"No!... No, that's nothing like that!", Sam defended, waving her hands, "look, it's something that I can't really give you many details about, you are going to have to trust me on this one... but I can assure you that we don't do anything in here to hurt people on Earth"... "just the ones from out of Earth", Sam thought for herself. 

"And why are you telling me this things now?", Emilia asked. 

"Because we need you're help!" 

"Right!... That doctor said the same thing, but kept me in the dark anyway", Emilia said, starting for the guard, ready to go back to her room. As far as she knew, that talk was over. 

"Daniel needs your help!" Emilia stopped and looked back. The hard look that had turned her eyes in to steel, was gone. 

"Where is he? Why did not he come to ask this personally? His he mad at me?", Emilia asked, remembering the way Daniel had refused to look at her in that computer room "accident". Sam didn't know exactly what to answer. She remembered all to well how she acted when something was wrong with her younger brother. Seeing the angst look on the other woman's face, Sam just give it out strait. 

"Daniel is sick... his in ICU!" 

"What?!". That was impossible. She had seen him only two, maybe three hours ago... that couldn't be. Emilia's face very white, her lower lip trembling. 

"What is wrong with him? How bad is it?", She finally asked, near tears. 

"It's bad!... Remember the virus I was talking you about?". 

Emilia nodded. 

"Yes... Dr. Warner told me you were all infected by it, but... here you are, looking not that bad... why is he in ICU? I do not understand!" 

"Well. It seems that the thing attacks some of us harder then the others." Sam decide to leave out Dr. Grain's death, for now, " Emilia, we are doing everything we can to beat this thing, and... well, that's were you came in..." 

"How?" 

"Daniel told us you a scholar in ancient American cultures... is that right?" Emilia nodded yes. 

"Central America ancient cultures?" 

"Yes,... but what does that have to do with everything else?" 

"Don't ask me how, but we have with us some ancient scrolls, with pictographic language in them, they may have some answers for us... we need you to help Daniel to translate them!" Emilia sunk back on a chair. This way too much for her. First, that baldy military man flips out 'cause she had seen that giant donut... then that crazy doctor comes around, testing her, making nosy questions... and now, this wacky story about strange virus and answers in ancient scripts... 

"You have got to be kidding with me!" Emilia let out, not amused at al. 

"Look, Emilia, I know how strange this all seems, but...", Sam looked straight in to Emilia's eyes, trying to figure out how far could she trust her, "Emilia, this virus is mortal... people are starting to die from it... we are all dying... and your brother is in the front line for that!", she finally gave out, summoning all her military training to not show her emotions. Emilia, however, was not a military. Her eyes were filled up with tears. 

"Take me to him!" 

Back in the infirmary, Dr. Warner had already given the Gentian infusion to four random patients, two with mild symptoms, and two of the worst cases, Dr. Grains companions. All he had to do now was wait. Daniel was still struggling with the scrolls, helped by Teal'c. Jack was just sitting next to him, hands in his pockets. Daniel's eyes lit up when he saw who was coming. 

"Emilia!" She ran from Sam side to his, trying not to look too scared with all the medical equipment near him. Somehow, the young anthropologist realized that. 

"Don't worry... this looks worst then it is!", he said, trying to look strong. Not a good impression! He started coughing again. 

Emilia tried to fight her own fears, and rested gently a hand on his cheek, reaching out to stroke his hair, lingering in its softness. 

"I am not worried! I don't know much about you, but I am sure that you are a very strong man. You will beat this!", she said, unwilling giving something to everyone to grab on to. 

"What's doing in here?", Jack blankly asked. Sam looked a little embarrassed. 

"Sir, I believe she can help Daniel with this", Sam said, pointing out to all the papers lying around the bed. Emilia was looking at them to. She had never seen so many ancient scrolls together in the same place... not without Hi Tec, state of the art security systems, and at least five, big gorillas around them! Then, she noticed the big guy next to them. She had seen him before, in the computer room, but it was dark then, and it was all to fast for her to capture his head tattoo. Emilia analyzed it carefully. Teal'c faced her gaze. 

" You are not from around here, are you?", she finally asked him. 

"Neither do you!", Teal'c stated, noticing her accent, different from the others he had heard before. Sam thought it was better to put an end to that, before things got even more difficult to explain. 

"Sir, I think is better for they to stay alone and work on this. Maybe we should've check on Dr. Warner and see if he needs any help?", Sam asked him, signaling with her eyes the real reason to leave. Jack understood. 

"Hum... yes, you're right! Came along, Teal'c", he said, grabbing the big man's arm, and praying that Emilia hadn't found that name too strange. Both Jackson watched them leaf, looking a little intrigue. 

"I'm never gonna understand this military guys", Daniel let out, getting an even more intrigue look out of Emilia's face. 

"You are not a military?", she asked, surprised. 

Daniel smiled. "Never had been mistaken by a soldier before", he thought. 

"No, I'm a civilian, just like you... I just work in here with them", he said . He wanted to tell her what was that he did in there, but he couldn't. 

"This all place is so strange!... How came you ended up in here?". 

Daniel leaned back on the bed and looked in to the pass. 

"It's a really long story!", he started. 

"You know", Emilia said, tacking the chair left empty by O'Neill, "I have told you a lot about me, but I still do not know much about you...", she started, trying to look a bit angry, but falling round, "... but I guess that can wait!". Daniel looked relived. There was to many questions that he couldn't answer... not yet. 

* * *

Time was running out in SGC. Dr. Warner's only hope now, as strange as it made seem, was Daniel and Emilia translations. His Gentian infusion had worked in the minor cases, slowing down the progress of the virus, but in the other cases, the more urgent ones, it had failed miserably. The only thing he could do now was try to keep everyone alive, until the two linguists managed an answer... and if they didn't succeed... then God help us all! The doctor sunk on a chair, observing that pair. Emilia, a stranger, was fitting in like she had always belonged in there, and Daniel... well, lets just say that if he wasn't so young and strong willed, he would by now be making company to Dr. Grain! He looked visibly exhausted, but refused to give up and let Emilia do all the work. 

"Found it!", Emilia yelled out, with a big smile all over her face. 

"Are you sure?", Daniel asked, sort-breathed. 

"Yes... the symptoms are the same, the course... the end...", she added sadly. 

"What does it say?", Dr. Warner, that had jumped from his seat when he heard Emilia, asked her. 

"They call this the "blue death" disease", she started. Dr. Warner nodded. That made sense, knowing the virus OM. Taking out the oxygen from the organism, the body extremities started to turn blue, due to the lack of oxygen in the tissues. 

"Does it say how to cure it?", he asked eagerly. 

"Well... yes and no..", Emilia let out slowly. Daniel just lay down and tried to focus on their conversation. 

"What do you mean by that?", the doctor asked. 

"It says how to cure it,... but it does not give any details on that!... It says that the cure is in the eucalyptus tree essence, but it does not tell what that is, in what amounts or how many times! Dr. Warner thought for a while, Tank God he had taken that side course in natural medicine! 

"Well, at least, that's something... now, let me see, he said, absently tapping his nose with his index finger, "eucalyptus does present some benefits in respiratory diseases, but nothing very special... on the other hand... eucalyptus major component is potassium... maybe that's what they where talking about... potassium!", the doctor concluded. 

"Sooo... do we have a cure?", Emilia asked, taking the doctor away from his loud thoughts. 

"Maybe... but I would need to know more about this... how potassium will contribute to eliminate the virus, and, most important of all, if it is potassium that they were talking about...", the doctor said, his voice fading away, realizing the size of those IF. 

"There is only one way to find out!", Daniel whispered through labored breaths. Dr. Warner went to his side. 

"What are you talking about?", he said, checking his vitals. 

"You have to... experiment... on me!", Daniel said, gazing the doctor, pleading with his eyes for him to take the offer. 

"Dr. Jackson!... You know I can't do that!... I wont!" , the doctor let out, in horror. 

"Why not?... You experimented... on the others!", he said weakly, his blood pressure raising from the anger he felt inside, to the point of making the monitor alarm start off. He still felt guilty for bringing that virus to the base... and no matter what everyone said, this was all his fault, and he needed to do something to ease that. 

"Dr. Jackson... Daniel, the Gentian tea presented no risk to them... it was a harmless substance. But now, we are talking about potassium!". Seeing that none of them was major in body chemistry, he explained himself: 

"Potassium is one of the more important substance in our body, and its equilibrium is very fragile. To, deliberately unbalance its values, to raised it on purpose... it may cause major disorders, especially in the heart!" 

"So... what are you saying... that I could die?", Daniel asked sarcastically. Boy! He really was spending too much time near Jack! The doctor realized his point. They didn't really have a choice! 

"All right Dr. Jackson", he said sadly. His medical preparation and all his years in practice had to be all forgotten, face to what he was about to do. 

"I just hope you realize what you are voluntary for!" 

"I do", Daniel said, taking the hand that Emilia had placed in his. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke for her. All her fear, sadness and... yes... admiration, for this man she hardly knew, made her speechless. Dr. Warner said everything for both. 

"Thank you, Daniel." 

* * *

"He says he's gonna what?!", Jack stormed out, when Dr. Warner went to inform the General of the current situation. Jack happened to be in his office at the time. He didn't take the idea too well. 

"Calm down, Colonel", the General said, "I know that this is a resolution that does not please anyone, but you know how desperate situations are. The troops out side are getting impatient. They didn't cared much when I told them that we had succeeded in slowing down the virus. They want something more reliable, a perfectly secure situation. Colonel O'Neill, you know, better then anyone, that desperate times require desperate measures, and this is a desperate measure... If Dr. Jackson had the courage to take this decision, then, all I can do is admire him and hope that this action solves our problem!". Jack still didn't look too convinced. The theory was good, alright, but this was his friend that they were talking about! More that his friend, the kid was like a son to him! He didn't want to lose another son... he couldn't afford to lose another friend! 

"I know how you feel, Colonel, but right know, this is our only chance. The only thing you can do right know is be there for him... give him your support... he is gonna need that!", the doctor said, trying to make things a littler easier for the military man. 

"When are you gonna do this?", Jack asked, his voice braking. 

"Now!" 

Daniel had been moved to the amphitheater medical room. With all the machinery, monitors, tubing material, crash car and all sort of things around him, his thin figure laid almost imperceptible in the middle of that mess. Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Emilia where watching from above. The good-byes had been very brief. Daniel was getting worse by the minute, so they had to rush things out. Sam and Emilia had tears in their eyes, Jack and Teal'c had their face stones on. Everyone was summoning up their best moments with the man lying in that cold table, trying not to see him in there but in his happy moments. It made it seem easier. Sam was remembering the time she had convinced him to go roller-skating with her and Cassie. He didn't wanted to, he said he had two left feet, but in the end he just couldn't resist the little girl charm, and went anyway. They had a wonderful time, despite the fact that Daniel complained the all week after that about the bruises in his butt. Teal'c recalled the day when he and the younger man had gone to one of those... how did he called it?... Oh, yes... fast food things (doe the food in there seemed to have the same velocity that others he had tasted!). Outside it, there was this guy, dressed up like a chicken. Daniel had one hell of a time to try to stop Teal'c from attacking the giant bird-guy, thinking that he might be some sort of mutant beast! Jack remembered the time, the unique time he had managed to drag the boy to his favorite Irish bar. Jack got him so drunk, that Daniel actually started to sing old dirty Irish beer songs with the rest of the guys, that he didn't knew from anywhere! 

"They've been asking about you, Danny...", Jack whispered sadly, not realizing he had said that out loud. 

Everyone was ready in the room down. They were just waiting for the General. They needed his final thumb up to proceed. 

Dr. Frasier, still feeling poorly, but knowing what was going on, had asked her colleague to just be in the room, to help him if necessary. 

Daniel was her friend too. The door in the upper room opened. Instead of the General figure, they were granted by a younger one. 

"Excuse me Sirs!", the airman started, embarrassed, "is there a Miss Jackson with you?". 

All heads turned to the brunette. 

"You have a phone call." 

"Did you told anyone where you were coming?", Sam asked, surprised. 

"Well,... yes! Just to one friend of mine... I told him not to reach me unless it was something really important..." 

"Then it must be really important!", Jack mimed her. She ignored him. 

"I cant go now!", Emilia said, looking back to Daniel still figure. 

"Go ahead", Sam encouraged her, "The General isn't in here, and we will have to wait for him anyway, so don't worry... you'll be were in time!". 

"I will be right back!", Emilia said, not very happy about having to leave Daniel in a time like this. 

The airman led her to the meting room, where her phone call waited. The blast doors had been activated, so she couldn't see the Stargate, again. 

"What do you want?", Emilia asked the minute she grab the phone, her voice whispered, but filled with anger. 

"Yes, I am fine... I found out what you wanted... no, I can not tell you by the phone, it is not safe, and I am not sure if I will ever tell you at all... why?, Because you lied to me... yes, I am talking serious, they are not as you said, not at all... no I am not being a fool, you are... look, we talk latter, yes?... Goodbye!" Emilia put the phone down, took a deep breath to calm herself up, and strolled out of the room, heading back to the infirmary, in a hurry. She didn't even realize the man that had been listening to her conversation. 

A bald, military man! 

General Hammond reached to the phone the minute Emilia turned the corner. 

"Get me trough the president!" 

The General finally reached the room where the rest of SG 1 and Emilia stood. The minute he entered, four pares of tortured eyes look to him. Everything was ready now! 

Looking up, Dr. Warner saw the final nod from the General, allowing him to proceed with there mad intentions. Daniel was extremely calm. They had decided not to sedate him, not taking any chances in compromising his already difficult breathing, but still he looked very peaceful, like a lamb ready for the slaughter. Dr. Warner approached him with the, hopefully not fatal, injection in his hands. Daniel closed his eyes shut when he felt the cold liquid enter his blood stream, squeezing hard the hand that Janet had placed in his. 

Everything fell silent then. The only sound that fill the room was the gentle bip... bip... bip... that came out of one of the monitors, announcing the steady beat in Daniel's chest. Time seemed to freeze. Dr. Warner's eyes were glued to the EKG monitor, waiting every minute for the alarms to go of. They didn't. They had to wait a while before they could check the effects of their actions on the virus, but for his heart, the effects could be immediate! Time passed slowly. Tension was building up, the sweat on everyone's face was coming down. A while after, Dr. Warner grabbed hold of Daniel's arm and took the blood sample that was going to say everything. 

"Dawn!", they all heard the doctor, when the results came. He looked up to the agonizing viewers. 

"Nothing... the virus is the same!", Dr. Warner told, stating the obvious to everyone. 

There was only two things to do now, Dr. Warner figured. Either they gave up, and seat on a corner to die, or they could try a higher concentration of potassium. Warner looked in to Daniel's eyes. They were half closed, his breathing already half supported by the ventilator. The doctor wasn't sure on how much was getting trough to Daniel brain at this point. His blood gas values were dropping, fast, and he was obvious near unconsciousness again, but somehow, the answer that the doctor was looking for came out from an almost imperceptible nod the man lying in front of him give. Dr. Warner nodded back in response, only few of the people around them getting the exchange between the two men. 

"I'm gonna try a higher concentration!", the doctor announced to everyone. 

Janet's first reaction of disbelief towards her colleague faded away. They really didn't have anything else to do! 

For the second time, Dr. Warner reached for Daniel's limp arm. This was going against everything he believed in. The doctor had dedicated all his life to save other lives... not to take actions that he knew would take them. Dr. Warner put those feelings aside. "This isn't the real world... this is the Cheyenne Mountain particular and unique world", the doctor thought, pushing the syringe embolus, "God help us!" The minute the syringe contests were out of it, all hell broke out. 

"He's fibrillating!" 

"Get the paddles ready, NOW!" 

"Charging... 200j... ready... clear!" The paddles connected with Daniel's bare chest making his body slightly arch on the table. All heads were turned to the heart monitor. 

Still the same irregular beat. 

"Hit him again!" 

"Charging... 200j... ready... clear!" Again his battered body twisted in the air. Still his heart refused to cooperate. 

Up, in the other room, everyone was twisting in pain. They didn't knew exactly what was going on, but the minute the saw those paddles on Daniel, they realized it wasn't good! They had all forgotten who they were, where they were or everything around them. 

Sam had her hands clenched together, silently praying "Please God... not him... not like this!". Emilia was crying, trying desperately, trough her shattered emotions, to find something that could help her newfound brother. Jack was nailed to the big window glass, almost looking like he was going across it, his yes glued to his friend a few feet down. Dr. Warner attention was focused on the monitor that still refused to show a decent sinus rhythm for the heart. All they wanted to hear by now was that sweat and safe bip... bip... bip sound again, but by the time of the second sock, it hadn't came yet. All the methodic confusion of the reanimation was still going on, things going from bad to worst! 

"Blood pressure dropping!" 

"Hurry with the atropine! Were loosing him!" 

"Heart arrest!" Immediately, at the sound of that word, Dr. Warner jumped on Daniel and started CPR. 

_Come on, Daniel!_ , Dr. Warner thought, while franticly pressing Daniel's chest "... 4... 5... breath... live Daniel,... 1... 2... live damn it!,... 5... breath... come on boy... don't make a murder out of me!" 

"Paddles ready!" 

"Charging... 300j... ready... clear!" Again the electric sock hit him, but nothing happened. 

Dr. Frasier looked to the flat line on the monitor's screen and them to the wall watch. Twenty minutes had gone by. She approached Warner and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"David... David... there's nothing else you can do... he's gone!", she said, near tears. Someone should forbid doctors to get attached to their patients! Dr. Warner looked to her, sweat covering his face. He looked from Janet to the monitor. The flat line stayed there, mocking him, making him accept the harsh truth. He gave up. 

Everyone was too shock to say anything. They had seen the doctor taking his hands of Daniel, pulling the white sheet over his body. That couldn't be! Daniel was indestructible! He had more lives then a cat! He couldn't die on a medical table, victim of a simple virus! 

"No!", Sam cried out, when she finally realized what had happened. 

"No, Danny!... please don't... don't die on me again!", Jack thought, propping his head against the glass, closing his eyes tightly, so that no one could see the tears that were coming out. Emilia had stopped crying. She was just staring in front, in shock. Then, all of a sudden, she grabbed the micro. 

"Show me how to use this!", she cried out to Sam. Sam pushed the right button, wondering what was on the young woman's mind. 

"Doctor... you must not give up... not yet!", she yelled to the micro. 

Dr. Warner looked up in disbelief. Who was talking? Ho!, yes... it was that woman... Daniel's sister. 

"What?! What are you saying? Don't you understand?... he's dead!", the doctor said, his voice braking. 

"Doctor... I remembered something... from the scrolls... something that did not made any sense then, but it is making now! 

"What?" 

"It was written after the cure, it said... it said that only the dead survived! Only the dead could beat the disease!" Dr. Warner looked up to her. Could it be? 

Realizing the all nonsense that had been those two days, the doctor looked to Dr. Frasier. They both remembered the same thing. Uncovering Daniel's still body. 

"Get the paddles ready again 360j!... and get me another atropine dose!", he said, turning to Frasier "We gonna give it straight in his heart!". Janet nodded, agreeing with him. It really was a long shot, but it wouldn't harm to try! 

The long needle hit Daniel chest, immediately followed by the paddles. 

For the fourth time, Daniel's body jumped from the table. 

They all looked to the monitor. The flat line was still there... but then, like coming from nowhere, they heard it... bip... bip... bip... 

Daniel's chest raised in the air, in a deep, deep breath, his lungs gasping for air, like a man long time under water. 

The flat line was gone. Daniel was alive! 

"Yeeeeesss!", Dr. Warner let out, checking Daniel's vitals. 

He was starting to stabilized, so the doctor took another blood sample and put it to analyze. 

Up in the other room, everyone was breathing normally again. 

Jack passed his hands through his face, discretely whapping out the tears, scratching his sort sand hair. 

Dr. Warner returned with the test results in his hands. They all look at him, eagerly. 

"So?" By the smile that spread along the older man's face, they all knew the answer. 

"We did it!... He did it!", the doctor, enthusiastically said, getting to the still unconscious Daniel, giving the results over to Janet. She look at them, a smile crossing her face, too. 

"The virus is recessing Sir!", she explained the anxious viewers above, "he's gonna be fine... we all are!" That was enough to brake all sad looks in the other room and replace them by pure joy. Sam was hugging everyone she could, and couldn't, anyway. 

Emilia was jumping on the spot, Hammond was beginning to feel like a person again, and even Teal'c had a big smile across his stone face. Jack, however, was out of the room before anyone could notice. He rushed to the room below. He had to check for himself, he had to feel Daniel's pulse, feel him breath. He needed to make sure the man was really alive! Janet stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

"Now... just were do you think you're going, Colonel?", she said. 

Pepping above her head, Jack saw Daniel being spirited away to another room. 

"Where are you taking him?", he asked, still worried. 

"He's going back to ICU. We still need to have a close look on him. You can see him tomorrow... you all will", she said, looking beyond the Colonel to the others that had joined them. 

"Now, if you all excuse me, we still have much work to do!" 

* * *

White ceiling... the smell of disinfectant in the air... the infirmary... 

_I'm alive!_

* * *

One week latter everything was back to normal in SGC, or at least, as normal as things use to be around there. 

General Hammond was assembled in the meeting room with Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Teal'c. 

"Dr. Frasier reported to me that the virus was successfully eliminated from the Complex, everyone is no longer presenting any signs of it, and the only casualty that we had, unfortunately, was Dr. Grain. The rest of the pots are secured and perfectly locked. Unfortunately, Maybourne heard what had happened and..." 

" Wait, don't tell me... Maybourne took them!", Jack said, lining back on the chair. 

"Yes, along with all of the scrolls... everyone of them!" 

"Damn!... Sir, you KNOW what he can do with that?" 

"Yes, I realize that, Colonel... but don't worry,... I'm already pulling my strings... Now, the good news... " The three members of SG 1 looked to him, curious. 

"I've been talking with my superiors, and we came to a decision about Dr. Jackson's sister... and due to her deciding roll in the virus accident, especially in saving Dr. Jackson's life, we decided, well,... you better look for yourselves..., he said pointing to the door of his office. Emilia came in, looking a little embarrassed, sitting next to Sam. 

"She will be working here in SGC with us, as a history consultant. I've already told her all that we do in here, and she agreed to stay." 

"Well, the job is really exciting, and it was the least that I could do, after all the trouble that I have caused you all!", she said, still embarrassed. 

"Welcome aboard!", Jack said, smiling, but deep inside wondering how the hell was he gonna put up with two Jacksons... like one wasn't trouble enough! 

"Has Daniel heard about this, already?", he asked. 

"No, I was on my way to tell him when the General called me here." Seeing the look on everyone's face, the General said the only think they were waiting for. 

"Go ahead people... dismissed!" 

Daniel was finishing up dressing when they came in. 

"Hey, Dannyboy! How'u feeling?" Daniel turned to the approaching crowd, waving his hand, big smile on his lips. 

"Oh... the chest still a bit sore, but other then that... I'm fine!" 

"Glad to hear that!", Janet said, coming in to the room, "Cause I don't want you even near this infirmary for a looong time! I need my nurses focused on their jobs, and with you in here, I can't have that!", she said, making the young man blush to his ears. Emilia came to his rescue, getting next to him, straightening the collar of his shirt. 

"I have some news for you,... good, I hope!", she said, refusing to meet his eyes. 

"What is it?" 

"The General told me what is it that you do in here...", Emilia started, causing Daniel to widen his eyes, looking to Jack. He just shrugged his shoulders. 

"He asked me to work in here, as a counselor in history... I guess it was he way to make sure I do no tell anyone about what I saw in here", she added with a smile playing in her lips. 

"Work with us?", Daniel said, jumping in the air, "that's fantastic!", he said, gabbing her hands in his, "we have so much catching up to do... and I really could get use to having my big sister around!", Daniel said mischievous. 

"Glad to see you among the living, Dr. Jackson!", the General said, coming in to the infirmary. 

"Thank you, General, but you know me and death, Sir... been there, done that!", Daniel said, a little more boldly then usually. Emilia smiled, thinking that he was kidding. Everyone else knew he wasn't. 

"So, what's next?", Daniel asked his sister, still holding her hand. 

"I will have to go back to the museum to work things out, and then I am free to came here. As soon as I get that solved, the sooner I can start working in here. I just can not wait to do that... the things that you do in here... the cultures that you get in touch with... it is just unbelievable!" Jack rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Oh, boy! Here goes! 

"And what about those guys that were after you?", Daniel asked, worried. 

"Oh! That is right! With all the things that happened around here, I forgot to tell you!... when you were... hum... sick... I got a phone call from a friend of mine... I had told him where I was coming, in case something happened... he told me that those guys are now behind bars... they tried to rob the museum, and ended up arrested"!, she said, obviously very relived with that. 

"So... it's over?" 

"It is over!" 

"When are you going?", Daniel asked. 

"Now... I only came here to tell you the news, and I am on my way to the museum!" 

"Want some company to your car?" 

"Yes, I would appreciate that... I do not think that I can find the street again by myself! I still get lost in here!", Emilia said, laughing. 

"Don't worry, you're not the only one!", Daniel confessed, trying not to see the face that he knew Jack was doing, "Came on, I'll take you there!... See you guys latter!" 

"Bye, see you soon!", Emilia said, following her brother. 

"Ah! Family... Isn't that nice?", Jack said, teasing Carter as he saw the "pink end" look on her face. She tried to blast him away with an angry look. 

Emilia's green car was parked outside the door of the complex, near a big tree. The tire had been replaced and the tank was filled. 

"Can I convince you to came with me?", Emilia said, opening the car door. 

"I can't, you know that... Now that things are back to normal, we should be offworld as soon as possible... we can't afford to waste any time!", Daniel said to her. Emilia just shook her head. 

"I still find it hard to believe... voyages to distant planets, meeting other species, fighting alien menaces... it all sounds like some science fiction movie!" 

"Yeah, I know! But believe me... it's no fiction! There's still so much that we need to know... but I guess that we'll have time for that when you came back!" 

"Yes... there is some things that you to need to know...", Emilia said, her eyes turning dark for a moment, "... but I to guess that it can wait for my return!", she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Daniel kissed her back, before she entered the car. 

"Be back soon!", he said, waving a hand to her and starting to leave. Emilia grab the car keys and started the car. 

The big explosion that followed that action shocked everything around. 

Daniel was blasted against the far wall before he even realized what had happened. Like in a slow motion picture, he heard the loud sound of the explosion and turned, only to see Emilia's car on flames. 

"Noooo!...", he screamed in a hoarse voice, coming from the deeps of black unconscious that swollen him. 

* * *

White ceiling... the smell of disinfectant in the air... the infirmary... 

_I'm alive!... Could it all been a dream?_

"Dr. Jackson... How are you feeling?" Daniel blinked his eyes and turned his head in the direction of the voice. A woman with dark hair came in to focus. 

"I thought I had told to keep away from the infirmary for a while!", the woman said, relief showed in her voice. 

"Emilia?", Daniel said in a whisper, closing his eyes again. His head was killing him. 

"No, Dr. Jackson... it's me, Janet", the doctor said, checking his eyes with a flash pen. 

"Where's Emilia?", he said, looking around, away from the bright light. 

"Do you remember what happened ?", Janet asked, worried. 

He just looked up, staring the white ceiling. 

"Do you remember what happened?", she asked again, her voice gaining a motherly tone. 

He closed his eyes. Of course he remember... How could he possibly forget? 

"It wasn't a dream?", he whispered, a tear escaping from his closed eyelids and rolling down his cheek. 

"No, Daniel, it wasn't... I'm sorry!", she said, checking his head bandage and softly stroking his hair, "... Emilia is dead!" . He just kept crying, silently. 

"You got caught in the explosion and took quiet a blow in the head!" 

"How long since the... How long have I been in here?", Daniel asked, a while after. 

"Since I kicked you out last time?", Janet said, trying to cheer him up. It didn't worked. "It's been almost a week... you got us all worried!". 

He didn't answer any more. 

"You know, two days ago I had to forcibly remove the rest of your team out of here! They had been by your side the all time!", Janet tried again to get some words from him, but still he remained silent. 

"You know... since that, they have been camping outside, waiting for you to wake up, and the General asked if he could talk to you, the minute you did that... think you're up to see them?", she asked again. 

Was he up to that? Of course he wasn't! The only thing he wanted right now was to crawl to some dark spot and hide out from the world! But of course, if he said that to Janet, she would think that he was getting some trauma with the exp... with all that had happened, and he knew what that meant... shrinks! 

He nodded slowly, cleaning his eyes. 

The minute after that, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Hammond were inside the room and all around his bed. 

"So, sleeping beauty... felling better?", Jack said, his usual jokes storming out of his mouth. The silent that he got for an answer said it all. "That bad, hum?", he thought. 

The General, as usual to, went straight to business. 

"Dr. Jackson... we all know how much you must be hurting now, for your sister death...", he started, trying to smooth his tone as far as his military formation allowed. They all could see the tears already forming in the young man's eyes. 

"It is exactly because of that that we thought it best to tell you this now.. the sooner the better...", Sam continued. 

"You see, Danny... Emilia wasn't exactly who she told us she was!", Jack said. 

That got Daniel's attention away from the ceiling. He turned two questioning blue eyes to them. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"We did some checking on her... after the accident... it's true that she worked in that museum, but she quitted the job months ago... when her boyfriend died", the General started. 

"So,... she lied about her job... so did I!", getting stressed out by that attempt to destroy his reality about his sister. 

"Dr. Jackson... her boyfriend was Armin Selig!" 

"Who is that guy?" 

"Remember what happened in Washington when me and Sam went there? That reporter that knew about us and... died in the car... accident", Jack said, his eyes darkening with memory of that. He could still hear the dying man last words, in his head... over and over again. 

"That was Armin Selig?", Daniel asked, starting to make the connection in his head. "And Emilia was dating him when he died?" The General nodded. 

"So, what are you saying... that she came in here just to finish her boyfriend job? To take a revenge? What?", Daniel stormed out, his emotions getting out of control. 

"Daniel, calm down!", Janet warned him, throwing an annoyed look in the General's direction. -"What I'm saying", Hammond proceeded "is that she intentionally lied to us, fooled us all, and in that process, got precious information's about a very top secret project! We have a record of that phone call she got... and son... she was promising some one outside to tell everything she had found out!", the General said, trying to look convincing. "The only thing that got between us and total disaster, was, unfortunately, that car accident! ", the General said, getting his voice in tone a pitch higher. Another look from Janet made him cool off, deal with his on frustration, have been fooled, for later. 

"What I want, is that you understand that, besides the lost that you think you had, she was nothing but a stranger to you... she used you, she was not family!", he said, living the infirmary. His job was done... and boy... did he hatted this part of his job! 

Jack followed him. 

Daniel was beside himself. Could they all be just crazy? Had he gone for another reality again, without noticing? Could they be right? 

"This couldn't be real, this isn't real...", he said almost to himself, " What about all the things she told me... about dad... about her life in Brazil... was that all a lie to?", Daniel asked, his voice cracking from emotion. 

"We're guessing yes, Daniel", Sam spoke, "we found out that she was adopted when she was very young by a family, here, in America, although we don't know much about her before that..." 

"But you sure know a lot!", Daniel said, black sarcasm in his voice, his anger aiming for the nearest target he got. 

"Well Daniel, a week is a long time...", Sam tried to ease him, "... we were only trying to help..." His anger was going away. Only sadness remained. 

"But... but... She knew so much... details that she could possibly made up... how?" 

"We don't know... I guess we'll never find out that, Daniel!" 

"And what about the medallion?... How did she got that?" 

"What medallion?", Sam asked, her eyebrows raising. 

"She had a half medallion... a half that completed mine... and the DNA test? That will tell us for sure!", Daniel remembered, hope reborning in his face. 

He would prefer anything to the unending doubt of never knowing for sure. 

Janet approached his bed again, her face showing her guilt. 

"About that test... I really don't know how it happened... must have been all that mess around here... I'm sorry, Daniel, but the blood sample that we toke from your s... from Emilia, was lost... we never managed to do the test!" Daniel closed his eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening to him! It just wasn't fair! 

"So, I'll never know for sure...", he whispered, starting to doze off. 

Janet and Sam exchanged looks. They to didn't knew! 

* * *

Jack called the General in the middle of the dim lighted corridor. 

"Sir... could I have a word with you?", he asked. 

"What's on you mind, Colonel?". 

"Sir, I was thinking about what you said back there... about Emilia's accident... I was wondering... how far was it an accident, Sir?", Jack calmly asked. 

"I do not like the implications of that, Colonel... you know as well as I that it WAS an accident... a oil lick that went of with a electrical spark... are you trying to suggest something else?", the General said, his sorter high getting above Jack, his tone not admitting no argument. O'Neill was not one to be intimidated by that. 

"Well, Sir... it's just that it IS the second "accident" that occurs with someone menacing the secrecy of this project... I was just wondering..." 

"My personal advice to you, Colonel, is that you don't wonder farther then that... is that understood?", the General said, facing O'Neill straight in the eyes 

"Yes, Sir!", the Colonel said, meting the General's gaze. 

* * *

Daniel was sitting on the top of the mountain, near the place he had gone with Tollans leader. He was watching the sunset, alone, marveled by its beauty, numbed by its poetry, lost in his thoughts. The last beams of light hit his hair, making it reflect like gold. 

The sun reminded him of the fire he had seen in Emilia's eyes, the golden light reminding him of her golden skin. In there, he could feel again the warmth that had filled his heart when she had told him that he wasn't alone anymore, that they were family. Daniel closed his eyes and let the dying sun to warm his heart again. 

Deep inside it, in his heart, there were no more doubts for him... down there she was always going to be his sister, part of his family... forever! 

* * *

The General was alone in his office, signing the pile of reports that was filling his desk, when his phone rang. 

"Yes, General Hammond speaking... oh, it's you... yes, everything is under control... I've done my part... no, I sure hope that this doesn't happened again... yes, but you need to be more careful... why? Because almost damn killed on of my man this time!... I know he's just a civilian, but you know he's important for us... I'll be waiting for your call... so long!", Hammond said, hanging up the phone. 

The end (?)  


* * *

>   
>  © July 26, 1999  
>  The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
